


What Teammates Are For

by Momus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Frotting, M/M, Multi, Omega!verse, Orgy, Threesome, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is an Omega who goes into heat every three months; only problem is, he's allergic to the heat suppressant medication and now has to face the intensity of his heat all on his own, until one day when it hits unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Teammates Are For

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I wanted an excuse to write slutty!bottom Hinata ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When Hinata Shoyo had hit puberty and presented as an Omega, his parents were quick to sit him down and give him “the talk” – not just about sex and love, but also about what it means to be Omega versus Beta or Alpha.  As an Omega, he would be looked down on by society as the lowest of the low, and during his heat, he was in danger of being hurt by surrounding Alphas who caught his scent.

His first heat happened during winter break, so he was lucky enough to already be at home; that day, his mother got a prescription for heat-suppressant medication that he would take a couple days before his heat was expected to start and with these pills, he could continue going to school and volleyball practice without being a…”distraction”.  However, after taking the first dose, an immediate issue rose that introduced a whole new wave of problems for Hinata.

He was allergic.

His tongue swelled, he broke out into hives, and shortly after he couldn’t breathe.  His parents were quick to get him to the hospital and he was released a couple days after, but with no alternative medication to take he was left to deal with his heat head-on.  He spent the rest of the winter break locked away in his room (by his choice), and when he wasn’t sleeping or trying to distract himself with video games, he was frantically grinding against his bed, his pillow, his balled up blanket – anything that would bring him release.

That was when he was 13.  His heat would show up every three months, and every time he would skip a week of school and spend it in his bedroom.  It wasn’t until he turned 14 that his heat got even worse and more unbearable, to the point where he would rub himself raw and still needed more relief; that was when he took to the internet for a solution.  He eventually found a site where one could post personal ads and, after working up the courage and convincing himself he was actually about to do this, he did up an ad titled “omega looking for relief”.

It wasn’t long before he got a few replies, and even shorter when he set up the first meeting.  With his parents gone during the day, his house was completely empty and when the doorbell rang and Hinata was presented with a tall, bulky looking man, with short black hair and piercing eyes, adrenaline coursed through his veins when he realized what exactly was about to happen; but he wasn’t scared, he was  _excited._

The older man didn’t seem to mind Hinata’s age, in fact he couldn’t stop talking about how “cute” and “small” he was.  He was gentle enough, knowing it was Hinata’s first time, and when Hinata felt the intense burn and drag of his thick cock as he entered from behind, the Alpha’s hot breath bearing down on his neck and the slime of his saliva as he licked at his ear, Hinata was hooked.

It hurt _,_ but the pure ecstasy he got from the absolute fullness of the man had him seeing stars.  “ _More!  Do it harder!”_ he cried, and he always got what he asked for.  His release was unlike any other, leaving him in a heavy daze that he would have gladly drowned in, and after the Alpha left he was already setting up his next meeting and since he was so flexible and young, well…he quickly became a favourite.  He learned what he liked and didn’t like, he’d set up rules like no biting, condoms were a must, and no bondage.  By age 15, he had at least 5 men he called “regulars” who kept in frequent contact with him, and his parents were all the more oblivious to it.  His heat was no longer a burden, it was something he looked forward to and suddenly, being an Omega wasn’t so bad.

Eventually, he even stopped hiding his status.  He already got made fun of because of his height and his unruly hair, what was one more thing to add to the fire?  In a way, he felt free.  He didn’t have to lie about why he skipped so much school, and when he started at Karasuno High School and began showing his natural abilities on the court, he felt empowered to know people were in awe by an Omega.

No one knew his secret and no one could possibly suspect it.  At school, and during his off-months, Hinata was his regular awkward, excitable, obnoxious self.  No one would guess at the things he’s done, the amount of men he’s slept with, or the fact he was a loud, moaning mess of lust and desire during his heat.  In fact, most people joked he probably couldn’t even take care of himself during his heat due to his incompetence in anything other than volleyball, and for the most part Hinata played along.  That was until  **it** happened.  Hinata had never planned for something to happen, but in hindsight with the lack of the heat-suppression medication, it was bound to; but even if Hinata could go back, he wouldn’t change a thing.  It was a day that changed everything.

* * *

The team had just finished practice and Hinata was a bundle of excitement after such a productive Saturday morning, bouncing happily to the change room with the rest of his team.

“ _Noya-senpai!  You were so amazing today!”_

 _“Ahaha, I was wasn’t I?  I guess it’s all in my natural ability~”_ he said with his fists on his hips and his chest proudly thrust forward.  Hinata ooed and awed while Tsukkishima scoffed and Asahi looked on lovingly at his over-zealous partner.

Afterwards, Hinata proceeded to undress, lifting his gym shirt swiftly over his head and shaking his hair back into place when suddenly…

“ _Haah…shit.”_

A hot, pulsing sensation throbbed in his groin and he had to steady himself on his locker to keep from collapsing to the ground.  His heat wasn’t supposed to hit now, it always started on Mondays, it was a full two days early!  Hinata did his best to keep his breathing steady and even, but every time that insistent throb came back he had to bite back a groan.  He was so caught up with himself he didn’t notice the thick silence that now hung in the room, not until he sniffed the air and the heavy, musky scent of the varying Alphas in the room caught his attention; he risked turning around and saw all eyes were no on him, minus Asahi’s who seemed more concerned with Noya.

Noya’s usual bright expression had faded, replaced by something much more predatory and  _hungry,_ it had Hinata trembling on the spot as a chill ran down his spine.  Tsukkishima, Tanaka, and even Kageyama all stared him down, their eyes glazed over with lust upon seeing Hinata’s half-naked form and sensing his pleasure-laden scent that wafted in the air.

“ _Hinata…”_ Tanaka spoke this time, his voice low and husky when he said Hinata’s name.

“ _Tanaka-senpai…this wasn’t supposed to happen.  My heat–it started early.”_

 _“What a nuisance,”_ Tsukkishima commented, but he made no move to leave, in fact he stepped closer, but Yamaguchi was quick to grab his sleeve.

“ _Tsukki…”_ he pleaded in a meek voice.  Tsukki grunted, looked between Hinata and Yamaguchi, but was quick to make his decision.  He reluctantly pulled back and left.

“ _Hinata, you need to leave,”_ stated Sugawara as he stepped forward and offered a hand to Hinata.  

_I don’t want to._

_“I ca-can’t.  The first day is so…strong, I can hardly move.  Please, haah–”_

_“Shit, get him out of here,”_ Kageyama retorted, his voice a low growl as he eyed the other Alphas in the room.

“ _I can’t.  Kageyama, Noya-senpai, please…”_ reduced to kneeling on the hardwood of the club room, Hinata turned to face the aching group of boys,

“ _Help me.”_

His request was barely a whisper as another jolt of overwhelming heat coursed through him; by now he was sweating, his back and temples glistening with the wetness, his face was flushed red with heat and his cock ached so painfully the little friction he got from his shorts was enough to send him into a haze.  Not to mention, the scent of so many Alphas in one room lusting after him had his whole body tingling with an electrifying anticipation – he wanted to be touched and fucked by every one of them and the more who were willing, the better.

All at once, the Alphas looked at each other – Kageyama seemed more annoyed than anyone else, but he didn’t reject the idea and collectively, they agreed.

“ _Are you sure you want this Hinata?”_ Sugawara asked worriedly.  Hinata merely nodded and Sugawara sighed.

“ _Let’s go, Daichi.”_ Daichi didn’t need much convincing; he was already bonded to Sugawara, as everyone knew, therefore he only reacted to him and together the pair left, closing the door behind them with a hard click.

“ _Somebody…please.”_ Hinata whined, looking to the group of unsure boys until his sights landed on his ever helpful teammate, Noya.

Noya smirked and approached, kneeling behind him to press his erection against Hinata’s rear and forcing him to rub back against it.  Noya sighed and snaked his hands around Hinata’s hot torso until his fingers reached his hard, sensitive nipples and began playing with him.

“ _How does it feel to be touched by your senpai?”_ he confidently whispered against Hinata’s ear before taking the rim of it between his teeth.  Hinata whimpered and leaned into the touch; as a reward, Noya licked a trail of drool against the rim of his ear and played with the lobe while his fingers got to work on his nipples, pinching them hard between his thumb and forefinger; Hinata’s lips broke apart and released a low groan, his back arched and neck craned for easier access, and the rest of the boys took that as their signal to join in.

“ _Oi, Hinata, close your legs.”_ Hinata obeyed and Tanaka cosed in, kneeling in front with his legs spread apart so he could slide over into Hinata’s lap.  He pulled down the waistband of his shorts to reveal his semi-hard cock and ordered Hinata to do the same, which he did albeit with shaky hands to show his rock-hard erection. Instantly, Tanaka pressed himself against Hinata, grasping both their shafts in his large hand and teasingly thrust in and out of his grip.  

“ _Shit, it’s too rough.  We need lube.”_

 _“I h-have some…”_ Breaking apart for a moment, Hinata pulled his bag out from his locker and pulled out a half-used bottle from the side pocket as well as some condoms – even though he never left his house during his heat, sometimes his regulars wanted to see him during his off-weeks, so he made a habit of carrying condoms and lube as a precaution.

With all the supplies needed, he hurriedly poured a generous amount of lubrication over he and Tanaka’s lengths and with a quick spread of Tanaka’s hand, they resumed their thrusting.  Together they groaned and gasped; the smoothness of their movements mixed with the scent of their lust-fueled aroma had their pleasure spiking over and over with each rub.  That coupled with the now aggressive pulling and grinding from Noya behind him, Hinata was in heaven.

“ _Tch.”_

He heard Kageyama scoff from the sidelines and with a half-lidded look, Hinata glanced over and saw Kageyama was rather…angry?  He was frowning and his eyes screamed bloody murder, but even so the intoxicating scent that drifted from his very being and the sight of his obvious hard-on tenting in his shorts had Hinata drooling.

“ _Kageyama, come’ere,”_ he listlessly instructed; Kageyama stiffened, seemed to be having a battle of will, but after a long look at Noya and Tanaka with their hands all over him, he made up his mind and padded over until he was standing next to Hinata.

Suddenly, all the lust and pleasure Hinata had been experiencing was replaced with the nauseating feeling of nervousness – he felt like it was his first time all over again.  Glancing up, it seemed Kageyama was just as nervous; he was all rigid with his hands at his sides and looked unsure as to what to do next, but his gaze had softened when their eyes met.  Another wave of his powerful scent overcame Hinata and he swore he almost fainted from the sweet smell, he even had to shake himself out of it just so he could focus again.

“ _Ah, Hinata, shit!  I’m so fucking hard,”_ grunted Tanaka.

“ _Hinata, your ass feels so good,”_ moaned Noya before giving Hinata’s ass another hard grind, hard enough he actually needed to balance himself against Tanaka to keep upright, and that seemed to break him out of his nervous haze.

Quickly, he pulled Kageyama’s pants down and came face-to-face with his exceptionally thick, long cock.  

_It looks so good!  I want it.  I want it inside me, I want Kageyama to fuck me with his huge dick._

_“Haah–”_ Hinata sighed as he stared lovingly at Kageyama, not noticing his beet red face and wide eyes as Hinata opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out before taking the head of it into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

“ _Hinata!  Shit!”_ His hands were in Hinata’s thick, orange hair, balling up fists of it and providing a beautiful, pleasurable pain that had Hinata shivering throughout his whole body.

_“Mmm~!”_

Hinata sucked harder, grabbed the base with his hand and slobbered drool all along it as he took more of the hot flesh into his mouth.  It was so  _meaty,_ such a mouthful on his tongue and in his cheeks, he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it all, but as long as he stayed wary of his teeth it would be no big deal.  He moaned around Kageyama, slowly rocked his head back and forth and used his hand on the parts he couldn’t reach, all while enjoying in the pleasure his teammates provided him.  At some point, Asahi silently made his way over and Hinata found another cock in his view, but he was much too involved in savouring Kageyama’s sweet taste, so instead he motioned for Noya to pour some lube into his hand and got to work with keeping Asahi just as satisfied.

“ _Hinata, I need…I need more.”_ Noya panted.  He stopped his grinding and pulled his shorts down over his erection, letting them pool on the ground around his knees before slicking himself up with lubrication.

“ _Are you gonna…put it in?”_ Questioned Kageyama with a broken voice as if he were making sure of something and Hinata felt the grip in his hair tighten, making him wince slightly.

“ _N-no.  Just, between his thighs.”_

Admittedly, Hinata was disappointed.  Sure he was enjoying himself being spoiled by his team, but it wasn’t solving that ache he felt deep inside, the one that had him lusting after sex with whoever it was that offered it.  Then again, he was fooling around with inexperienced high school boys, not grown men.

The shaft of Noya’s dick as it slid between his thighs and along his sac was cold and sudden from the jelly, contrasting against the fiery heat of his legs.  Reflexively, he flexed his legs and closed them even tighter, dragging a whiny moan from Noya as he thrust back and forth that had Asahi’s cock twitching in Hinata’s grip; with one look at his face and realizing Asahi was entirely focused on watching Noya, Hinata finally realized why Asahi, a Beta, stuck around – he wasn’t his target.

“ _Crap!  Hinata, Hinata, I’m getting close–!”_

Tanaka groaned and clumsily lifted the hem of his shirt up so he could hold it between his teeth and reveal his toned abdomen and pecs, of which Hinata regularly admired.  Hinata watched from the corner of his eye their as dicks rub together, watched as his hand stroked faster, his fingers gripped tighter, and as he panted his chest rose and fell rapidly, until finally all came to a stop and thick strings of semen shot out from the tip and splashed against their bare chests with some falling back down onto his knuckles.  Hinata whined around the cock in his mouth, his lips tightening and hips bucking as he came, adding to the mess Tanaka created.  Tanaka fell forward, his forehead resting against Hinata’s shoulder, his body shuddering as he rubbed the last of tjeir ecstasy away and tuned in to what was happening around them.

“ _Ahh, this feels so good!  Hngh!  Hinata!”_

Almost as soon as he started, Noya had hit his end; he sporadically humped Hinata, his arms snaking around his torso to squeeze him in closer while he pressed his cheek to his back until crying out as he came between Hinata’s legs and left a dripping mess down the front.

As Tanaka and Noya recovered, their bodies draped over Hinata’s small frame, Hinata continued sucking eagerly on Kageyama and he would have for the rest of the day if he could, but soon enough, his setter was showing signs of hitting his climax – his fingers clenched and unclenched in his hair, his hips gently thrust his cock in and out of Hinata’s swollen lips, and he subtly mumbled Hinata’s name repeatedly. 

“ _Hi–Hinata!  I’m…c-cl…”_ he heard from beside him.

Reluctantly, Hinata popped off Kageyama and turned to face Asahi; his fully erect dick was firm in his hand and the head had deepened to a dark crimson.  It looked painful, Hinata thought.

“ _Asahi-san, don’t hold back so much,”_ he commented before sticking his tongue out and tilting his head back while his hand fervently worked his shaft.

“ _Hinata!  S-so…aah!”_

 _So lewd._ That’s what he was going to say, Hinata had heard it a hundred times and hearing it from his upperclassmen made no difference to him.  Maybe back when he was still new to this whole thing, he’d be blushing and frigid and shy, but now?  He didn’t care, not when he had such a burning, aching desire bubbling in his gut that needed to be sated.

Asahi came in short bursts with his hands clenched as if ready to grab hold of something, but he resisted; his hips jumped forward with each shot and Hinata expertly caught a good chunk of the load in his mouth and swallowed without even a second thought.  Everyone had been sated, all but he and Kageyama, and that painstaking heat that had him burning up from the inside was hotter than ever; he needed relief, fast.

“ _Kageyama?  You’re still…”_

Hinata eyed his leaking erection and swallowed, tasting remnants of Asahi’s semen oozing down his throat.

“ _You, too.”_ he replied, nodding to Hinata’s crotch.

Hinata didn’t need to look, he could feel how unbearably hard he was, even with Tanaka’s help from earlier, his heat made him quick to recover and ready to go for more.

“ _Then,”_ he pried himself out from between Tanaka and Noya and crawled over to a spot in the middle of the room; once in position, he bent down to press his cheek against the floor, his ass raised in the air, and reached behind with both hands to pry his cheeks open, “ _will you help me?”_

All around him, the boys stiffened up, some gasped; was this type of thing really all that surprising to them?  Kageyama didn’t move.  He remained perfectly still, hardly even breathing as he stared Hinata down.  Hinata squirmed under his gaze, anxiety and embarrassment beginning to fester inside him.  Perhaps this wasn’t the best idea after all.

“ _If Kageyama won’t do it, I will.  Is that okay, Hinata?”_ asked Tanaka and Hinata nodded.  Deep down, he wanted Kageyama, but at this point anyone would do if just to save him from the embarrassment of being left out in the open.

Just as he moved towards him, Kageyama reacted; his arm lashed out and slammed against Tanaka’s chest, effectively stopping him and he  _growled._

_“Don’t go near him.”_

Again, that same, overly sweet smell came rushing over Hinata all at once and he inhaled it with a sudden gasp; his pupils widened and his arousal spiked higher than he ever thought possible.  He needed Kageyama.

Tanaka backed off, taking a seat against the lockers next to Noya and Kageyama honed in on Hinata.  As soon as his large hands made contact with his hips, Hinata rocked back and bit his lip.

“ _Kageyama…Kageyama, please.”_

_“You’re not even ready, aren’t you supposed to…s…stretch or something?”_

_“It’s fine, just go slow at first.”_

He was right, no doubt, but Hinata couldn’t wait any longer.  If getting what he wanted meant dealing with some pain, he was fine with that.  Kageyama hurried to put the condom on himself, with some struggle as he figured out which side was up, but eventually he slipped the rubber over himself and that action alone of watching his lithe fingers slide the condom over his hard length was so erotic to Hinata it had him drooling; if he hadn’t swallowed it down he would have surely let it loose onto the floor.

Kageyama gingerly placed his hands on Hinata’s hips and pulled him close enough so he could rub his cock over the cleft of his ass.  Hinata whined, mostly because Kageyama felt so deliciously hard against him, but also because he was so impatient to have him already.

“ _Kageyama, don’t forget–”_ Noya started.

“ _I won’t!  I was getting to it!”_ he defended and grabbed the bottle of lubrication from Noya.  He was quick to cover himself in a generous amount of the cold jelly and even smeared some over Hinata’s entrance; finally, it was time.  Kageyama was gentle, but hesitant as he pushed the head of his cock against Hinata’s hole, so hesitant in fact, Hinata wanted to push back and take him in all on his own.  As he advanced, Hinata’s jaw dropped as he gasped and his muscles clenched tightly around the welcome intrusion.  With the head past the ring of muscle, Kageyama balanced himself with one hand on the exposed side of Hinata’s face, essentially hovering over him as he entered.  Even though it hurt, Hinata didn’t mind that his face was being pushed into the hard ground, the show of dominance was overwhelmingly attractive to him and he welcomed every bit of it.

“ _Ka–geyama.  You’re so big, fu–haah~!”_

_“Fuck, so hot.  I’m almost in.  Ngh!”_

With a final push, Kageyama was fully buried deep inside.  Hinata wriggled his hips so he could feel every inch of him rubbing against his insides and without even realizing, he smiled from the feel of it.

“ _So good…”_

 _“Hinata…”_ Kageyama removed his hand and instead, bent down over Hinata so their bodies were pressed together.  His breath was hot on Hinata’s neck as he licked and lapped at the skin.

“ _No biting,”_ Hinata remarked with a sharpness to his tone, he could tell just from his actions Kageyama was trying to resist, but there was no harm in reminding him.

“ _I know…can I move?”_ he whispered.

“ _Yes!  Please, Kageyama, fuck me.”_

Kageyama grunted and remained glued to Hinata’s back as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in.  The tight drag of his cock left a satisfying burn, one that Hinata wanted to feel over and over, and he impatiently rolled his hips back in an attempt to get more of that intoxicating feeling.  

“ _Shit…now I want to get fucked.”_ Noya muttered and Tanaka looked to him with shock.

“ _You?  But you’re Alpha, aren’t you?”_

_“Y-yeah…still, it looks…really good.”_

His eyes darted straight to Asahi who sat awkwardly by, keeping to himself and avoiding his gaze from the display before him.  In a flash, Noya stood and made his way over until he was kneeling in front of him.

“ _Asahi, let’s have sex.”_ He whispered.

_“Wh-what?!”_

_“Come on, let’s do it.  I want to.  Fuck me, Asahi.”_

_“You??  Sh-shouldn’t you be the one–”_

_“Who cares?!  Let’s do it, come on,”_ Noya spread Asahi’s legs apart and eyed the semi-hard cock, licking his lips before diving down with his ass in the air and engulfing it in his mouth in one go.  Asahi groaned, his back arching from the shock of pleasure, but he made no move to remove Noya from his crotch, and why would he?  This is why he stayed, to try and make a move on Nishinoya, the boy he had been crushing after for as long as he’s known him. His hand brushed through his wildly thick hair and he gently encouraged him with small whines of his name and in one swift move, Noya’s hand was at his rear and he began spreading himself.

“ _Noya, haah…”_

 _“Is it good?”_ Noya asked with a strained voice as his fingers plunged deeper inside himself.

“ _So good…d-don’t stop…”_

With a smirk, Noya continued his sucking while preparing himself and when he was finally ready, he reached for a condom and slipped it on over Asahi’s now fully erect dick, using what little lubrication was left on the both of them.

“ _Ready?”_ he asked when he was seated in Asahi’s lap.

Asahi merely nodded, his hands on Noya’s hips, and together they guided their bodies as they merged into each other, the pair moaning and grunting in unison.

Tanaka watched on from the other side of the room and now he, too, was left with an aching problem between his tohighs.  He could sit by and watch, that wasn’t a problem for him, but with everything going on he needed a little more than just his own hand to satisfy.  Decidedly, he made his way to Hinata, who by now had been flipped over onto his back and had his legs wrapped around Kageyama’s hips to help add more force to Kageyama’s thrusts.  His hands were on either side of his head, pinned down to the floor by Kageyama’s who hovered over him and plowed into the smaller boy over and over, grunting each time as Hinata cried out and egged him on.  

“ _Hinata,”_ he said as he knelt beside him, his dick hard and ready in his grip.  Both Hinata and Kageyama looked to him; Kageyama seemed frustrated and curled his lip, but Hinata was indifferent.  It took him a second to realize what Tanaka wanted, but when he finally understood he motioned Kageyama away and the taller boy lifted off him, choosing to stand upright on his knees with his hands on Hinata’s hips since his legs stayed wrapped around him, and continued his quick, harsh thrusts.  

Lifting himself onto his elbows and turning to Tanaka, Hinata held his mouth open, panting wildly as he was plowed into, his body jolting each time their hips collided.  Tanaka inched forward, brushing the tip along Hinata’s lips before sliding inside in one smooth motion, sighing as Hinata automatically closed around him and suckled.  Softly, Tanaka rocked his hips, taking care not to go too deep and make his younger teammate gag or even worse, vomit.  He didn’t have a lot (or any) experience with sex, but he knew that much at least.  He was happy just as he was anyway, the way Hinata moaned around him provided a dull, yet thrilling sensation and it was enough for him.

“ _Haah, Hinata, you’re so fucking good at this.  You look so cute with my dick in your mouth.”_

Hinata sighed from the praise and groaned around the length in his mouth, loving the taste of the salty pre-cum that dripped onto his tongue each time he sucked back.  That, coupled with the feeling of Kageyama ramming into him, the sound of his voice as he said his name, and his scent that seemed to be swimming all around him left Hinata in a daze of ecstasy that made time all around him stop, and he never wanted this to end.

“ _Hinata, Hinata!  I’m gonna cum, fuck, I’m so close.  I need…to bite…”_

Reaching around, Hinata found his shirt nearby and offered it to Kageyama.  He reluctantly accepted, biting onto a section of his shirt before diving down to press himself against him again, effectively pulling him away from Tanaka and Hinata whined in protest.

“ _Let me go!”_

_“Mmf!  Ngh, ngh!”_

_“Kageyama!”_

Kageyama had his face buried into Hinata’s shoulder, biting with all his might into the shirt while his arms wrapped around him and kept his hips up as he fucked him with everything he had.  Tanaka wanted to complain, but chose not to; as an Alpha, he knew why he was being so possessive.  He kept his distance and chose instead to jerk himself to his finish, happy to watch as Kageyama came to his end, his hips sputtering and muffled voice rising into the air as he held Hinata close to him.  In turn, Hinata did the same, keeping his arms around Kageyama and leaving indents in his skin as he came  _hard,_ his semen seeping between them and slipping over the curve of his chest and onto the floor.  Nearby, Noya and Asahi had already finished, but they remained close together with Noya hugging Asahi close and nuzzling his neck and face.

All at once, the group deflated and sighed, the air around them thick and musty with the scents of different Alphas and Hinata’s remaining heat.  Noya and Asahi pulled apart and gathered themselves while Tanaka searched for his shorts and collected the scattered clothing.  With some insistent pushing, Kageyama eventually receded from Hinata, who was so weak from his orgasm he could hardly move to dress himself.

“ _So…”_ Noya started, rubbing the back of his neck as he struggled with the difficulty of the situation.  Hinata sat up, then bowed, his hands before him on the floor.

“ _I’m sorry for causing trouble!!  I just–it gets so bad!”_

 _“No no no, Hinata it’s fine!  Being Alphas…sure it can be hard but, if we really didn’t want to we could have walked away.  This was…fun.”_ he assured him, much to Hinata’s relief.  When it came to strangers, Hinata wasn’t too concerned with his effect on them, but this was his team.  Even if everyone was consenting, he didn’t want there to be any ill effects from what they did.

“ _A-anyway, me and Asahi are gonna go,”_ there was obvious tension between Asahi and Noya, but from what Hinata could tell, they were happy, and he felt elated for them.  He smiled and gave them a thumbs up, then the pair left.

“ _Oi, thanks for letting me join.  Daichi gave me the key to lock up, but ah…I’ll leave it to you guys for now.  Just make sure not to lose it, got it?”_

Hinata and Kageyama nodded insistently and Tanaka smiled, tossing the key to Kageyama before taking his leave.  Now, it was just the two of them.  Kageyama knelt beside him, his face stern and uncertain.

“ _What’s wrong?”_ Hinata asked as he lay back down on the floor, too exhausted to even think of getting dressed.

“ _Your heat…how often does it happen?”_

_“Hmm…every three months, just like anyone else.”_

_“And…what do you do?”_

_“What do you mean?  I have sex.”_

Kageyama visibly tensed, “ _With who?”_

He was angry, his eyes were narrowed and he looked to Hinata now, wanting answers – he was being judged.  Hinata squirmed slightly, turning over onto his side to face away from him.

“ _I don’t know…whoever.  I just…message guys online and they come to my house.”_

 _“’Guys’?  What guys??”_ he said that almost too loudly.

“ _Just guys!  Men!  Who cares?”_ Hinata sat up and lashed out at Kageyama, who looked almost dumbfounded, _“If you even knew what it was like to be Omega, you wouldn’t be judging me!”_

“ _I’m not judging you!  I’m just…an-angry!”_

_“You don’t have to be!  I’m not your responsibility!”_

“ _No, but you are my mate!”_

Now it was Hinata’s turn.  He froze as the words hit his ears.

“ _What the hell?  Who s-says that–”_

 _“It’s true, I can feel it.  You’re my mate, Hinata, and the fact that guys–men–have been…doing this with you I…I’m so fucking mad!”_ Kageyama cradled his head in his arms, clenching handfuls of his hair before slamming his fists down on the floor.  Hinata flinched – he still couldn’t comprehend what Kageyama was saying and even if he did, he couldn’t believe it.

“ _H-how do you know?”_

 _“Because, just now when I smelled you, when I touched you, I could feel it.  I don’t want anyone else near you.  Don’t I smell different to you?  Maybe even…f-feel different?”_ Kageyama’s face contorted in disgust.

Even so, Hinata couldn’t deny what he was saying – he smelled thickly sweet, a scent that lingered in his nostrils and quickened his pulse and when they were together, Hinata couldn’t get enough of him.  He wanted him and only him.

“ _I’m right, aren’t I?”_

Hinata avoided Kageyama’s gaze, staring down at the hardwood over his knees that were now curled up tightly to his chest as he fidgeted with his fingers.  Kageyama was his mate, his one and only mate, so now what?

“ _What do we do?”_ he asked.

“ _Be together.  Forever.  Hinata,”_ Kageyama scooted closer and dipped in so he could nuzzle his lips against the sensitive skin behind Hinata’s ear.

“ _Be my mate.  Bond with me.”_

Hinata shivered and instinctively snuggled up closer to Kageyama.  He didn’t even notice that both of them were stark naked, minus Hinata’s knee pads and sneakers and Kageyama’s exceedingly white socks.

“ _Aren’t you disgusted with me?  I’ve been with other people, with our teammates, who would want me?”_

_“Dumbass, I don’t care about all that, I’ll be the only one you turn to now.  Please, Hinata…”_

Kageyama opened his mouth and licked at the crook of Hinata’s neck.  If he really was his mate, then anytime he entered his heat it would be Kageyama who would touch him, fuck him, make him feel better and make everything go away.  He wouldn’t have to hit up random men or his regulars, and Kageyama would only respond to him.  They’d be together forever and really, there was nothing more Hinata could ask for.

He nodded and craned his neck, gripping onto Kageyama’s arm in suspense.  In mere seconds, Kageyama licked his teeth and opened wide, clamping down on his shoulder and leaving a deep indent in his skin, one that would surely bruise.  Hinata did his best not to scream and once the stinging burn was gone, he felt a wave of happiness and joy wash over him.  Kageyama pulled back, licking the remnant of his blood from his teeth and lips, and Hinata tackled him with no warning, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

“ _Kageyama!  We’re bonded now!”_

_“No shit, stupid.”_

_“I love you!  I love you so much,”_ chanted Hinata before placing a wet, messy kiss on Kageyama’s lips, one he happily returned.

“ _I l-love you too.  Now get dressed, we’re still naked.  And give me your phone!  I’m deleting all those creepy old men!!  None of them are allowed to talk to you ever!”_

_“Yes!  Wait, my heat is going to last all week!  Now what am I going to do??”_

_“We’ll figure it out.  I’ll even bike to your house at lunch time if I have to.  I’m your Alpha, I’ll take care of you somehow.”_

Hinata gushed and smiled, his cheeks hurting from how absolutely elated he was.  Nothing could replace the feeling of bonding with a mate, not even sex.  Now all he had to do was prepare for the inevitable shock from his parents once they found out.

 


End file.
